Accidental Love
by DPIH
Summary: One drink to many and now she's pregnant, how will Lilly cope and what is she going to tell the other when they ask who the father is. mostly T but first chapter is M ish
1. Drunken Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold case

Accidental Love

Chapter One: Drunken Mistake

Lilly sat down on the toilet looking at the pregnancy test in her hand. It had to be wrong she couldn't be pregnant. "Goddammit" she swore running a hand through her hair, it was a drunken stupid mistake and now she was pregnant. It had started three weeks ago after cracking another case and everyone had gone to the tavern to celebrate.

FLASHBACK

Scotty sidled up beside her to order another drink of Scotch.

"Hey Rush, why you sittin here all by yourself" He asked as the bartender handed him another drink.

"Cause it's quite over here" She replied tilting her head over to Vera who was singing along to the jukebox. Scotty chuckled as he watched his friend swaying with the effect of the copious amounts of alcohol in his system.

"See your point, mind if I join you?" He asked indicating the chair beside her.

"Only if you promise not to sing" Lilly replied flatly

"Couldn't carry a tune anyway" Scotty said hulling himself up on the stool. "So how you been Rush?" He asked taking another swig of scotch sighed satisfactorily at its taste smacking his lips.

"I am fine" She looked at him curiously why was he asking me this she thought.

"So, you seein anyone?" He as with elaborate casualness

"Why do you wanna know?" She asked okay now this was getting strange

"Just interested is all, you're my partner" He took another hit of scotch slamming the empty glass back on the bar and wiping him mouth on his sleeve.

"When would I have time to be seein anyone, I am at work all the time" She said sipping her wine

"Well that's your choice, I mean in the seven years I've known you you've had, what four boyfriends" Scotty replied signalling the bartender for a refill.

"Why are you so interested in my love life Valens?" She asked her anger starting to rise and her ice queen mask slipping into place.

"Just askin, wanna make sure you're happy" he said suddenly realising he may have taken this a little too far.

"I think I am going to go" Lilly said sliding off the stool and grabbing her jacket and bag.

"I am sorry Lil, can I at least offer to drive you home since your cars in the shop" She sighed the last thing she wanted was to play twenty questions with her partner but she wasn't really looking forward to catching a taxi cab either.

"I suppose so" She replied waving goodbye to Miller and heading for the door. Scotty threw some cash on the bar and hurried out after his partner. "Lil wait up" he said running to catch her "I am sorry if I pissed you off before" He said looking at her and she sighed again knowing that he really meant it.

"That's alright" She said "I don't know why I was so defensive"

"Hey, I understand I got a bit too personal." Scotty opened the passenger door for her and she slid in as he ran round the other side to the driver's seat. He gunned the motor as he tore out of his parking space.

"Do you think you could slow down" Lilly asked coolly

"Sorry Lil" He slowed down and soon they were at her apartment.

"Thanks for the ride" she said and she was about to get out of the car when she turned to him and for reasons still unclear to her she asked "Do you wanna come up?" He looked at her curiously but nodded he turned off the engine and followed her up the stairs and she let them in. They were greeted immediately by Tripod and Olivia. Scotty recoiled slightly as Olivia turned her one eye and gave him a contemptuous glare.

"Don't worry Livy, He won't bite" She said moving off to the kitchen and Scotty gave the cat a wide berth sinking down on the lounge.

"Do you want a coffee Scotty?" She called from the kitchen

"Yeah, coffee would be great" He said looking at the magazines on her coffee table

"Here" she handed him a cup of coffee and moved over to the stereo to turn on the radio.

"And now here are some more classic love songs, enjoy Philly" the dj's voice pleasant as the start of the way you look tonight played.

"Hey, this was my Brother's weddin song" Scotty said standing up and moving over to her "Wanna dance Lil?" he asked holding his arms out.

"I don't dance" she said looking at him what has gotten into him she thought

"Oh come on Lil, one little dance" he said giving her his best puppy dog face. She sighed and slowly took his hand.

"Are you drunk Valens?" she asked

"No, can't a guy ask his friend to dance" he said as he began to lead them slowly

Lilly wasn't sure how it happened but one minute she was dancing with him and the next minute he had pulled her in close to his body wrapping his arms around her waist and that's when she looked up at him, big mistake. His eyes, his gorgeous chocolate eyes fixed hers and a grin played softly on his lips. He lowered his head towards hers and so transfixed she didn't move, their lips met and Lilly though that someone had turned the heat up as she felt her body temperature rising rapidly. He broke off and stared at her, she waited a beat then moved into him again kissing him and she felt his tongue in her mouth and she moaned softly. She clutched at his shirt collar and started to drag him backwards towards her room. Kicking the door shut behind him Scotty started to remove his jacket and she shrugged out of hers as he fumbled with his tie. Soon they were both naked and Scotty pushed her back against the bed where they continued to make out.

"Oh god Lil" he breathed as she threw the sheets over them and he rolled on top of her. His hands slid down her slick body stopping at her breasts and he caressed them gently as one of his legs pushed apart her thighs and she gasped as she felt his erection hot against her over sensitive centre. "Scotty" she moaned and lifted his head

"Hold that though Lil" he said slipping off her and fumbling in his wallet for a condom. Finding one he rolled it on and returned to her. Trailing his lips down he neck he slid into her and she clutched at his slick shoulders as he began to thrust into her.

"Jesus Christ" she moaned as he built up speed and the friction caused between them soon had her at her peak and she cried out his name as she came. Scotty came not long after her shuddering as he released and collapsing beside her.

"Well that was different" he panted and she nodded unable to catch her breath let alone form coherent sentences.

A/n So one of my old stories on my computer but I am not sure if I should do anything with it let me know guys Read and review please


	2. Morning After

Disclaimer: Not any closer to owning them then I was last chapter

Chapter two: Moring after

Lilly had awoken that morning before Scotty and groaned. You idiot she yelled at herself as she silently left the bed heading for the shower. She sunk down against the tiled wall as the water pounded down on her shoulders. Sleeping with your partner brilliant move Rush she told herself. Now things are going to be really awkward between them. When she finally made it out of the shower he was already awake and dressed in last night's clothes.

"Morin'" He began unsure of what exactly to say to her.

"Moring" she said not looking at him.

"Um Lil..." he began but she cut him off

"Scotty last night was a mistake and I think we should try and forget it happened" she said coolly still not meeting his gaze. Ouch he thought that's not what he was going to say cause for him last night was amazin and he wanted more.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinkin'" he lied

"Good then we won't have a problem. " She said looking at him'

"Nope" he shifted uncomfortably and moved towards her bedroom door. "Well I better go I gotta change my clothes" He moved off "See you at work" he mumbled as he left she heard the front door shut and she sunk onto the bed, the smell of his cologne still lingered in the air.

They were awkward around each other for the next week then it seemed like nothing had happened falling back into their old routine neither of them mentioned that night. Until two weeks later Lilly woke up feeling sick and she didn't know why but she soldiered on as she always did attempting to work while fighting off wave after wave of nausea. When she discovered she was late panic set in, surely not she told herself but she brought herself a pregnancy test and now she knew the results.

FLASHBACK END

"Crap" she said looking into the mirror "not only are you dumb enough to sleep with your partner but now you're pregnant" she whispered to herself which now meant she would have to talk to Scotty he had the right to know. Sighing she head out of the bathroom and spotted Scotty sitting alone in the break room. Perfect she headed in "Morin' Lil" he said pouring himself a coffee.

"Morning, um Scotty can I talk to you" she asked tentatively

"Sure Lil, fire away" he said taking a sip of coffee

Here goes she told herself "I am pregnant" she blurted out and he spat out his mouthful, coughing he started to wipe up the coffee off the table and his jacket.

"Your...your...pregnant" he stammered and she nodded.

"So what do we do now?" He asked

"I don't know, this has never happened to me before" she said sitting down in a chair her head falling into her hands and she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Lil, don't cry it's gonna be okay" he said softly

"How is it going to be okay Scotty, I am pregnant"

"Look, Lil I'll do whatever you want me to" Scotty said and she nodded

"I just need some time to think" she stood up "Can you tell Boss I am not feeling well, I am going to go home" he nodded

"Okay Lil, are we alright?"

She stopped and turned around to face him and gave him a slight smile. "We're fine, I'll call you later on when I've thought some more" He nodded and watched her head out the door.

"Shit" he muttered to himself as he slumped down on the chair. For the last couple of years he had come to realise he had feelings somewhat deeper than friendship for Lil, He fantasized that one day they would be together and get married have kids, this is not at all how he pictured it. He had already admitted to himself that, that night when he offered her a lift home that he wanted something to happen. When Lilly told him it was a mistake he had felt like she'd had ripped out his heart and now she's pregnant what the hell was he gonna do.


	3. Decisions

Disclaimer: I still don't own them; I do own a huge collection of stuffed animals though

A/n: I've had a few people saying that how could they get pregnant when they used a condom, apparently they are only 99% effective. Thanks for the reviews

Chapter Three: Decisions

Scotty could barely concentrate on work all day, the other's joke that he was just missing his other half. Little did they know how right they were. His phone chirped and he looked at the text message he had received, it was from Lilly.

Scotty

I have made my decision can you drop by after work

Lil

He swallowed hard and replied

No problem

As five o'clock rolled around Scotty's nerves were getting the best off him he picked up his jacket with a shaky hand and headed towards the elevators.

"Leavin early Valens" Vera yelled from his desk

"Yeah gonna go and see if Lil's feelin better" he said and he hit the button begging the elevator to come quickly. He stepped into the cool metal box and called a goodnight to the rest of the team. As the doors slid shut he let out a shaky breath and ran his hand over his face. Arriving at Lil's fifteen minutes later he just sat in his car trying to get the courage to go in, come on move you arse Valens he yelled internally and with another deep breath he reached for the door handle and got out of the car.

Lilly's heart leaped into her throat as she heard the knocking on the door and she moved to let him in.

"Hey" she said a little nervously

"Hey" she stepped back to let him in and he walked over the threshold and turned around.

"Take a seat" She said pointing to the couch "Want a drink?" she asked heading for the kitchen

"Yeah, beer would be great if you have one" he said and she returned shortly handing him a cold bottle.

"You might as well take it, it's not like I be drinking for awhile"

"Thanks" He took a grateful sip of the amber liquid and swallowed "So" he started

"Well, I've been thinking that...I am going to keep the baby" she stated looking at him to try and gage his reaction.

"Okay" he said cautiously "What do you want me to do, I mean do you want me to be involved at all" Lilly smiled at him

"Of course I do it's your baby too" she said

"About that, what are we gonna tell everyone at work?"

"I thought bout that too" she said "I think we should tell the truth I mean it's not like we're together or anything, we just both had too much to drink"

"Okay" he said, that was not the answer he hoped for

"Well, first thing we should tell Boss"

"Right, well I suppose we should tell him tomorrow" Scotty said

"I don't want you to think you have to stick around for this Scotty, I just feel like I am trapping you"

"No, Lil it's fine"

"I mean I haven't even asked if you want to have a baby" Scotty thought for a moment and he realised that he never wanted anything more in his life.

"Yeah I want kids; ever since my brother had kids I've wanted kids"

"Does it bother you that you're not having kids with the woman that you love" she asked and he shook his head, wishing that he could tell her that he was.

"Nah Lil, were friends, best friends and looking at my life this could be the only chance I get to have kids"

"I feel the same way"

"Great so we are going to raise this baby together as friends" Scotty said and she nodded. "I just have one request Lil"

"Sure, what?"

"Can I be there when the baby is born" she smiled and reached up placing a hand on his cheek.

"Of course, you're the father. I want you to be as involved as you want"

"I better go, it's getting late" She nodded and stood up walking him to the front door.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow? We can grab some breakfast on the way in"

"Sure, pick me up at seven" He nodded and against his better judgement lent in a pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight Lil"

"Night" and she watched him walk across the street and get into his car.


	4. Tellin Everybody

Disclaimer: Don't own Cold case although my birthday is comming up and if someone wants to give them to me I won't say no.

Chapter four: Tellin Everybody

Scotty was knocking on her door at seven the next morning and finding it open he let himself in.

"Lil" he called, getting no answer he walked down the hall towards he bedroom "Lil" he said knocking on her bedroom door. He heard her in her bathroom throwing up and slowly opened the door. "You okay Lil?" he asked as he entered her bathroom she shook her head as another wave of nausea hit her and she throw up again. He knelt down and swept her hair out of the way "Can I get you some water?" he asked as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve and she nodded. Standing up he walked towards her kitchen taking a glass out of the cupboard and filled it at the sink and he moved back to her room and handed it to her. "Thanks" she whispered

"No problem, you almost ready to go" she sighed and stood up fighting off another wave of nausea she nodded and followed him out the front door. They stopped by their favourite breakfast place on the way into work, Lilly asked for some weak tea and tried not the throw up again as Scotty ordered a full breakfast. Lilly thanked the waitress as she placed the tea in front of her and watched with disgust as Scotty poured Ketchup over his bacon and eggs.

"So you given any thoughts to how you wanna tell Boss" Scotty asked around a mouthful of food. Lilly swallowed hard and sighed "No, I was kinda hoping you thought of something"

"We'll think of something" he said and she nodded.

"Hey guys" Kat said and she came over to them and slid into the booth next to Scotty and Veronica sat beside her.

"Morning Kat, morning Veronica" Scotty said Lilly smiled but instantly felt sick again.

"Excuse me" she said quickly and she ran into the diner's small bathroom.

"Is Lil alright" Kat asked

"Yeah, said she wasn't feeling well but she didn't wanna stay home. You know her" He said

"Yeah, well I gotta get V to school so I'll see you guys at work" Scotty nodded and watched as they left. Once Lilly came back they left and walked towards the Precinct. They walked into Stillman's office and he looked up.

"Hey Boss, we need to talk to you" Scotty said and they sat down opposite him

"Sure, what's up?"

Lilly looked across at Scotty and with the look he gave her she knew he was behind her all the way. "Firstly, I am pregnant" Stillman looked shocked for a few moments but quickly recovered

"Congratulations Lil, I didn't even know you were seeing anyone"

"I am not, that's the second thing, Scotty is the father"

"Oh, I didn't know you two were together" he said

"Were not, It was kind of a onetime thing, we both had too much to drink and..."

Stillman rasied his hand not wanting to much details but he was able to get the gist of what happened "So are you to just going to raise the baby as friends"

"Yes Boss, neither of us are in love with each other, well I love Scotty but as a friend and he feels the same way about me. We've talked about this and we still want to be able to work together if that's still possible" Stillman looked across at Scotty, there was something in his young detectives face that said he didn't agree with what Lilly had just said.

"Well I don't think there is anything in the regulations that prevent this but I'll have to check with IAD, you of course will have to inform them you are pregnant" Stillman said and Lilly nodded "Can you give us a minute Lil" He said and Lilly looked curiously between Scotty and Stillman as she stood up.

"Sure Boss" she walked back into the bullpen shutting the door behind her.

"So, how long have you been in love with her?" Stillman asked

"What, I am not in love with Lil" he said trying to smile.

"You may be fooling her but you can't fool me Scotty" Scotty sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Too long Boss"

"Why haven't you told her?"

"You heard her Boss she ain't in love with me and I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than not at all"

"So now you're just having a baby with her"

"I know it's a mess "His voice stuck in his throat as he talked around the lump in his throat

"Look Scotty Lilly is like a daughter to me and I want her to be happy, but I think you should tell her how you feel"

"I can't Boss"

"If you feel that way I can't change your mind but I think your making a mistake" Stillman replied Scotty nodded

"Thanks Boss, I better go we need to tell everyone else"

And he watched Scotty leave his office and walk over to Lilly, although Lilly said that she wasn't in love with Scotty the look she gave him when he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder told him she felt the same way about him that he felt for her and he only hoped Scotty saw it before it was too late.

A/N: Oh dear, Scotty loves Lilly, and She also loves him but neither of them know it. Drama, drama, drama oh well read and review please.


	5. The Rules

A/n: Okay maybe I was feeling a bit too girly, but I was sad when I went back to proofread this before I posted so hopefully I don't bum you guys out. Happy reading (kind of) :(

Chapter 5: The Rules

The rest of the gang just stood there, their mouths hanging open trying to form words that would convey what they were feeling. Kat was the first to break the silence

"So, Congratulations guys" she said awkwardly "So does this mean you two are together?"

"No" She shook her head "We are just going to stay friends and raise the baby together." Lilly replied and Scotty nodded feeling that lump in his throat again, He was afraid that if he said anything they'd notice how unhappy he was.

"I am gonna..." he finally managed and he walked off in the direction of the breakroom.

"What's his problem?" Vera asked

"I don't know" Lilly replied confused "Maybe I should go talk to him"

"No I'll go" Kat said and she walked after Scotty and closed the door behind them. "So what's up?"

"Nothin" he said his back to her as he busied himself making coffee.

"Uh-huh" Kat moved behind him "I know you better than that Valens, something is bothering you" he sighed and turned around and Kat saw the pain in his eyes. "Oh god Valens, you're in love with her aren't you" Scotty slowly nodded

"What am I gonna do Kat, I am in love with Lil and she doesn't even feel the same way about me, and now because of one night she's carrying my baby"

"Have you even asked her how she feels about you?"

"I didn't need to, she told me herself"

"You gotta tell her Scotty"

"Yeah how am I supposed to do that, Hey Lil I am glad we're having a baby together cause I am so desperately, hopelessly head over heels , would do anything to make you mine in love with you that I can't see anything else" he said exasperatedly

"Well maybe not like that" Scotty slumped down at the table and buried his head in his hands.

"I just wanna be alone" he murmured Kat sighed and walked out of the breakroom.

The rest of the day was spent in uncomfortable silence broken by the frequent trips to the bathroom that Lilly took. Already sick of Scotty hovering over her she snapped and yelled at him which lead to a screaming match ending with Scotty storming out of the building.

Scotty paced his apartment regretting yelling at her, regretting what he said and wishing she was there right now so he could get down on his knees and apologise profusely and beg for her forgiveness. He stopped his pacing when he heard a soft knock on the door; Scotty sighed deeply and walked over to the front door.

"Hi" Lilly said sheepishly

"Hey"

"I've been driving around the block for the past hour trying to get up the courage to come and apologise for yelling at you" She said, Scotty couldn't believe it Rush wanted to apologise to him.

"You don't have anything to apologise for Lil, you were right I was hovering and I am sorry" Scotty walked over to his couch and sank against it. Lilly walked over and sat beside him.

"I think we are going to have to establish some ground rules" She said

"Ground rules?"

"Yeah so we both know where we stand in this..." she trailed off as if trying to think of an appropriate word "Situation" she finished and Scotty nodded in agreement

"Okay rule one, you've gotta stop being so overprotective all the time, I know you care" she added when she saw he was about to interrupt "But it's driving me insane and I just need you to back off a bit"

"Okay I'll try"

"Secondly, I don't want you feel you have to be with me every second so if you find someone I don't want you to think your obligated to stay with me, you deserve to be happy and fine someone." Scotty longed to be able to tell her that he had found someone but he knew that it would just in more pain.

"Okay, I have something to add"

"Sure"

"I know you want me to be less over protective but you have to take it easy, your pregnant, which means you're responsible for a whole other life and I don't want you to take any unnecessary risks" He said

"Okay, I promise to be careful"

"Another thing, you have to do whatever the doctor says, if he says desk duty you have to do it Lil cause this..." he looked into her eyes "This is my baby too"

"I can agree to that" she said "Speaking of which I made an appointment for tomorrow, did you want to come with me?" Scotty smiled

"Absolutely"

"It's at seven, I got the earliest one so we didn't miss any work" Scotty chuckled and nodded.

"I guess I see you in the morning then" she stood up from the couch and walked over to the front door.

"Uh-huh" she turned around to face him and smiled "Thanks for not freaking out when I told you, and thanks for not thinking I did this on purpose or something" Scotty shook his head

"I no you'd never do anything like that Lil" she stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight" she said

"Yeah, night" and he watched her walk out the door, the feeling of her lips on his cheek invading every thought in his head.

A/n Sniff, poor Scotty he's got it bad, Makes you just wanna hug him (although I'd happily hug him anyway)


	6. The doctor's appointment

A/N: thanks for all the reviews so far, you have been great

Chapter 6: The doctor's appointment

Lilly and Scotty arrived at the doctor's appointment the next day. She was a little nervous but excited to see her baby for the first time.

"Ms Rush" a nurse called, Lilly stood up and she and Scotty followed the nurse to a small examination room.

"Please put on the robe, your husband can stay here if you wish, Doctor Harris should be with you soon" and the nurse left. Scotty cleared his throat

"Do you want me to wait outside?"

"No just turn around" Scotty turned around and heard her undress and slid the robe over her shoulders. "Can you tie it up?" she asked. Scotty turned back around, her back facing him and shakily tied up the cotton ties.

"Thanks" she sat down on the exam table waiting for the doctor; Scotty busied himself looking around at photos of some of the babies the doctor had delivered. He saw the smiles on the dad's faces and he knew that in less than a year he would be up there with his baby.

"Ms Rush?" A small elderly man walked into the room holding a chart

"Yes, Lilly and this is Scotty Valens he's the father" The doctor shook their hands

"I am Dr Harris" He walked over to the table. "Well let's get started shall we" Lilly lay back down on the table as he fired up the ultra sound machine. After he put the probe on her abdomen he moved it around until he found the right spot "Here we are" he pointed to a small spot on the screen about the size of a jelly bean

"That the baby?" Lilly asked

"Yes, and it looks about three weeks along" Lilly looked over at Scotty and her heart warmed at the look on his face.

"I can't believe it" He whispered and she reached out her hand and he took it. "I think it has your eyes" he said and she laughed.

"I've made you guys a tape" he said holding it out to Scotty

"Thanks"

"Now Lilly I want you to come and see me in a month okay, here is a script for some prenatal vitamins and call me if you have any questions, either of you" They thanked the doctor and he left so Lilly could get changed.

Once the pair arrived back at the precinct they showed the others the DVD and the sonogram picture the doctor had given them.

"I still don't see anything" Vera said squinting at the TV screen and Jefferies chuckled as Scotty once again pointed at the spot that was their baby. "Are you sure, it looks like a jelly bean"

"It's only three weeks old" Lilly said smacking the back of his head and the others laughed, moving off to the Bullpen leaving Scotty and Kat alone.

"So you getting excited Valens"

"Yeah, it's weird but I already love it"

"That's the same way I felt about Veronica" Kat said "So how are you going with the other thing?" Kat said

"Fine" Scotty lied. Kat rolled her eyes and walked out of the room to join the others, leaving Scotty all alone once again.

a/n: I am sorry its short the next couple of chapters I be jumping forward a bit into the pregnancy just so we can get things moving. As always please leave a review so I know you guys like it.


	7. Second Trimester

Chapter 7: Second Trimester

The first three months seemed to sail past and Lilly was finally glad the morning sickness at resolved it's self. She was really starting to enjoy being pregnant and was counting the days till she could hold her baby. Scotty was finding it difficult to be around her all the time worried he'd let something slip and he started spending his free time in his apartment either skipping rope or lifting weights, anything to keep his mind off Lilly.

"Morning Scotty" Lilly said as he walked into the breakroom one morning.

"Hey Lil, how are you going this mornin?" he asked as he poured himself a coffee

"Okay, but the cravings have started"

"Yeah"

"I could really go for a cheese steak right about now" Scotty chuckled

"So could I come to think?"

Lilly walked out into the Bullpen and almost ran into Mike. "Hey Mike"

"Oh hey Lil, how you going this morning?"

"Oh I am okay; the baby wants a cheese steak"

"Baby? You're pregnant? Congratulations" Lilly looked confused

"You didn't know? Scotty didn't tell you?"

"No, although we haven't seen Scotty in a few months. He keeps bailing on family dinner, Ma says I have to make him come tonight if I have to handcuff him" Lilly shifted uncomfortably, Scotty hadn't told his family about the baby, was he ashamed? Did he wish she wasn't pregnant?

"I'll tell him if you want" Lilly said

"Great, I have to go to work. Your welcome tonight to, Ma and Allie would love it." Lilly nodded

"Sure, I'll be there" Mike turned on his heel and walked out of the department.

"Hey was that Mike?" Scotty asked

"Yeah, can I talk to you for a minute?" She said and before he could answer she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the interview room closing the door behind.

"What's up?" he asked

"Why don't your family know I am pregnant?" Scotty's face fell and he sighed.

"Cause I was worried what they'd think" he answered "I didn't want them to pressure us to get married or something just because of the baby" Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Is that it?"

"I am sorry Lil, I panicked"

"Well Mike says your mother insist you come to dinner tonight and Mike invited me as well so looks like you have to tell them tonight" She said and he nodded

"I guess so" Lilly sighed heavily and walked towards the door she turned "If you want, we can tell them we did it through a clinic or something"

"Nah Lil, I think I've done enough lying. Thanks anyway"

She shook her head "I don't know what's going on with you; you've been acting strange, the last couple of months. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah Lil, I am okay" he replied "Really" he added and she walked out the door.

"Other than the fact that I am so hopelessly in love with you" he murmured and he slumped down in the seat resting his head on the table

They were between cases at the moment and catching up on paperwork so Stillman told them all to go home at five

"I'll pick you up in an hour Lil" Scotty said as he walked off to his car. Yep there was definitely something wrong with him she thought if only he would tell her what was happening, lately he'd only been spending time with her if it had something to do with the baby the rest of the time he avoided her as much as possible. Lilly sighed and drove herself back home, only stopping to pick up a cheese steak the baby had been craving all day.

A little after six that night Scotty was knocking on her door.

"Hey" he said "Ready?"

Lilly grabbed her coat and followed him to his car. She hadn't spent much time with Scotty's family, she'd met them at his birthday party last year and had gotten on well with his mother and Allie but she was a little nervous about telling Rosa and Ramiro that she was carrying their grandchild.

"Were here" Scotty said and Lilly took a deep breath "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous I guess"

"Me too" he admitted

They walked up the path to his parent's small house and he knocked on the door.

"Scotty, No te hemos visto en casi tres meses es major que tengas una Buena excusa para no visitar a su madre" (We haven't seen you in almost three months you better have a good excuse for not visiting your mother)

"Lo siento mama estado muy ocupado con el trabajo" (Sorry Mom been really busy with work) Scotty said kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Lilly I hear congratulations are in order, Mike told us you are pregnant" Lilly smiled and accepted a hug from the small woman

"Thank you Mrs Valens"

"Please call me Rosa, so who is the lucky guy?" Scotty shifted uncomfortably and Lilly looked between him and Rosa

"I am the father" Scotty said

Rosa mood suddenly change and she turned on her son, yelling at him in rapid Spanish. Even though Lilly didn't understand a word she knew that he was in so much trouble and she couldn't help but laugh as she watched her partner duck as his mother started hitting him.

"Ma, please stop I am sorry"

"You're sorry, you are having a baby and you wait three months to tell your mother. I raised you better than that Scotty Valens"

"I just didn't know how you'd react Lil and I, aren't a couple, we ain't in love this just sort of happened and I didn't need you bugging me or her to get married" Scotty said exasperatedly

"I may be old but I am not that old fashion"

"I am sorry, I should have told you" Scotty said

"Yes you should of, but I forgive you" She turned to Lilly and for a second Lilly expected the same treatment "I apologise that my son is hopeless, can I get you anything dear?"

"No thanks Rosa, I fine. I brought over the latest sonogram DVD if you wanted to watch" Rosa smiled and led Lilly over to the living room.

After enduring the same treatment from his father once Ramiro found out about the baby, Mike, Allie, Rosa, Ramiro, Lilly and Scotty sat down in the living room to watch it.

A/N: Scotty got in trouble with his Mom, but at least they know now.


	8. Moving On

Chapter 8: Moving On

When Lilly reached her fourth month Scotty finally gave up, figuring it was useless to spend the rest of his life pining after someone who would never return his feelings. So one Saturday while he was at the gym he noticed this attractive brunette woman checking him out. Scotty walked over to her and introduced himself, and asked her out.

"You look happy" Vera said as he watched Scotty enter the Bullpen that Monday morning.

"I am, got myself a date tonight" Kat looked up from her desk and stared at him, I must of heard wrong. "Really?" she asked

"Yeah, met her at the gym. I am takin her to that little French restaurant in Centre City" Scotty said and Vera chuckled

"Looks like our boys back in the saddle" Vera said and Scotty walked off into the breakroom. Kat stood up and followed him in.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Makin myself a god awful cup of coffee" He said with a smile "What does it look like?"

"No, I mean what's with you going out on a date. I thought you were in love with Lil"

"What am I supposed to do, spend the rest of my life alone wishing that I could be with her? I am trying to move on with my life and except the fact that she doesn't and will never love me the way I love her. Just do me a favour, never tell Lil okay I don't wanna ruin anything between us" and he walked back into the Bullpen and continued to brag about his date with the hot brunette. Kat sighed and walked back over to her desk just as Lilly entered "Morning everyone" she said cheerily.

"Hey Lil" Scotty said

"You, going to meet me at the doctor's tonight or are we going to go together?" Lilly asked

"What are you talkin bout?" Scotty asked

"My appointment tonight" Lilly said

"Oh my god I completely forgot, I kinda have a date tonight" Lilly suddenly felt a twinge of jealously and she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Oh"

"I cancel, reschedule for later in the week" Scotty said

"No, its fine I mean it's just another check up don't worry about it" Lilly put her bag down at her desk and walked towards the bathroom. She shut herself in a cubical, sinking down on to toilet she started to cry. She wasn't even sure why she was crying, maybe it was just hormones she thought to herself or at least she hoped it was cause if she wasn't it meant...oh crap she was in love with him. This realisation made her cry even harder.

"Lil?" she wiped her eyes cleared her throat

"Yeah?" she said trying not to sound sad

"Are you okay?" Kat's asked

"I am fine" Lilly said walking out of the cubical and slashing water on her face. "Damm hormones" Lilly dried her hands and started to move to the door but Kat stood in her way.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing" Lilly said

"Uh-huh, cause running into the bathroom and crying cause your partner has a date is something normal people do"

"I didn't run in here" Lilly said

"Come on Lil?"

"It's nothing Kat just drop it" and she stormed out of the bathroom suddenly angry. Kat sighed "those two are gonna be the death of me" She said to herself.

The day seemed to crawl past, Lilly occasionally shooting Scotty looks. She stood up at five and grabbed her coat. "Goodnight everybody" she said and without waiting for a reply she walked off to the elevator. Scotty grabbed his coat and ran after her, catching up to her before she stepped into it. "Lil, are you okay?"

"Fine" she snapped

"I can cancel tonight, it's not too late" the elevator doors opened and she stormed out.

"No Scotty, it's fine you just go get laid and I'll take care of our baby" and before he could answer she got into her car and drove off. Scotty sighed heavily and walked to his car this better just be hormones he thought.

Lilly arrived at the doctor's an hour later and greeted the receptionist

"Hi Kathy, I got an appointment with Dr Harris"

"Oh sure, how are you going Lilly? Where's Scotty?"

"He had a date" she said icily

"Oh" Kathy said

"I know I told him that I was okay if he started dating I mean it's not like we are a couple, but I don't know now that he actual has met someone..."

"You are feeling jealous" Lilly nodded and tears started to form in her eyes. Kathy handed her a tissue "Don't worry Lil, trust me he'll come around"

"I doubt it but thanks anyway" Lilly took her seat and waited for Dr Harris.


	9. Meet The Girlfriend

Chapter 9: Meet the girlfriend

It had been weeks since Scotty had started dating Heather, and he seemed to be happy. Lilly tried not to feel jealous reminding herself that she was the one that told Scotty he could date.

"Morning all" Came Scotty's voice across the Bullpen and the others looked up as he walked in hand in hand with an attractive Brunette. "Guys this is Heather" They all stood up and he introduced her to each of them leaving Lilly till last.

"And this is Lilly, my partner" Lilly fixed a fake smile on her face as she shook her hand Heather's eyes travelled down to her slightly round belly.

"It's so nice to meet you all, Scotty talks about you guys a lot"

"So Heather, how do you feel about Scotty being a dad?" Nick said

"What?" Heather looked at between him and Scotty "What's he talking about?" Heather asked

"We actually haven't talked about that yet, but thank Nicky" Scotty said and he turned to Heather "Lil and I are having a baby" he said and Heather wiped around to face Lilly.

"I wouldn't worry too much, it was a drunken one night stand, it meant nothing" Lilly said and the others didn't miss the iciness in her voice "Excuse me" Lilly walked into the safety of Stillman's office.

Scotty rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat as Heather turned back to him "I was gonna tell you" he said and she arched an eyebrow

"I think I am going to go" She said

"I'll see you tonight?" Scotty asked hoping he hadn't stuffed up this relationship already

"Sure" she sighed and quickly kissed his cheek "It was nice meeting you all" she left the department

"Great job Valens" Will said and Scotty sighed

"Great now I have two women mad at me" he said and he walked after Lilly, hoping Stillman had a case for them to act as a distraction.

The week seemed to drag by and Lilly was getting increasingly frustrated with him. She had already snapped at him for something so trivial but she couldn't help it. Her heart broke a little more each time she saw him with Heather. It didn't help that that Thursday was a First Thursday and she had to spend the entire time watching Heather, with her arm wrapped around his waist as he talked to Vera and Jefferies.

An hour later, Lilly was staring across the room watching them making out and she felt the anger building up in her chest. The problem was Heather was so nice it was hard for Lilly to hate her, but she needed to. It was better than hating herself.

A/n: I know its sort I am sorry, I promise the next chapter will be longer. I just wanted to do some more Lilly angst. Thank you for reviewing


	10. Almost

Chapter 10: Almost

At the five month mark, Scotty was still dating Heather, Lilly was still jealous, Kat was getting frustrated at the pair of them and the others still didn't have a clue what was happening. Lilly was getting bigger, her feet and back were starting to ache and the doctor suggested she start taking half days. Lilly had also been spending some time with Scotty's family, she felt good to be around these people who had accepted her into their family willingly and without question. Although last weekend while at Emilio's birthday party, just when she thought she could handle it she saw Scotty come in hand in hand with Heather. Scotty got down to his nephew's level and gave him a hug and introduced him to Heather. Emilio looked a little confused and asked why Uncle Scotty brought another girl to his birthday party when he and Aunt Lilly were having a baby, At that moment she could of hugged that little boy.

Allie and Rosa took her baby shopping the following weekend to help her get all the things she'd need, Rosa and Allie told her stories from when they were pregnant and all the strange things that they craved and absurd things they made their poor husband's do for them.

"When I was about six months pregnant with Emilio" Allie began "I sent Mike out to the store at six in the morning to buy baby socks, looking back I can see how stupid it was but at the time I couldn't stop worrying that his little feet would freeze" She said chuckling

"When I was pregnant with Mike, all I wanted to eat was pickles and ice cream" the other two grimaced and laughed.

"Well this one"Lilly said rubbing her belly"Loves chicken nugget, I swear I've gone through fifty boxes of the things, but I can't stop eating them and last week I called Scotty at three in the morning cause I couldn't decide what colour to paint the nursery" Laughing they headed down to the food court deciding they'd get something to eat. Rosa could sense something was wrong with Lilly.

"What's the matter Mi hija?" she asked as they sat down and Allie went to get their food.

"Nothing" she said

"You are as bad as that son of mine, you can't hide anything from me Lilly I can tell your upset about something, please tell me what it is" Lilly looked into her eyes, they were so full of a care and warmth that Lilly had never seen in her own mother's eyes and she felt an instant connection with her, she started to see why Scotty was the way he was.

"I...it's just lately I've noticed that... I think I am in love with Scotty" she said finally, Rosa smiled.

"I thought so; I saw the way you were looking at him last weekend when you came over for Emilio's party"

"But he is with Heather now" She said and she placed her hand on the bump "I thought it wouldn't last but they have been dating for a month now, I think he really likes her and I now she loves him she told me" Rosa placed her hand on Lilly's shoulder

"You two are going to have a baby together, you should tell him how you feel" Lilly shook her head

"I was the one who told him to find someone, I told him that I wanted him to be happy and now he is. I just didn't think it would make me miserable" Rosa placed her hand on Lilly's cheek and brought her eyes up to meet hers

"Lilly I adore my son, but when it comes to love he is stupid. You have to tell him how you feel"

"I can't, he is happy and I don't want him to tell me he doesn't feel the same way. I couldn't take it when he said no" Rosa sighed, this woman is as stubborn as my son she thought. Allie brought back their salads and they ate in silence.

A few weeks later Lilly was standing out the front of the PPD getting some orange juice from the little cart by the entrance. She didn't notice Scotty comming up behind her.

"Hey Lil"

"Jesus Christ Scotty" Lilly yelled clutching at her chest "You want me to go into early labour"

"Sorry, I just wanted to check that your doctor's appointment was still on tomorrow" she nodded "this is the scan where we can find out the sex right?" and Lilly nodded again

"Yeah"

"I was thinkin about it and, I don't know about you but I don't want to find out I want it to be a surprise" she smiled, she was feeling the same way and she was glad they were on the same page.

"Oh good, that's what I was thinking" he smiled down at her and she felt her heart begin to race. Suddenly the baby kicking "Ouch" she said in surprise and she laughed.

"You okay Lil" she nodded and reached out taking his hand placing it on her stomach and a sharp kick met his hand. Scotty's face split into a wide grin and he put his other hand on her belly and crouched down so his face was level with it and he whispered softly to the baby " Hey baby, yo soy tú papa" she smiled down at him and he stood back up. Their eyes met and without breaking eye contact Scotty slowly move his head towards hers and his lips parted in anticipation. Her eyes still locked on his, she moved a step closer and moved her head to meet his

"Hey there you are" Heather's voice came from behind them, they jumped apart and Scotty wiped around spotting his girlfriend.

"Oh, hey" he said

"Hey" she pulled him down and kissed him. "Hi Lil"

"Hi" Lilly said uncomfortably as she watched Heather with her arm around the man she loved.

"We gotta go baby" she said to Scotty "My parents are waiting at the restaurant"

"Your meeting Heather's parents? That's a big step"

"Yeah, they came down from New York on their way to visit my sister in Washington, they are only in town for one night so I said they had to meet my boyfriend" Scotty smiled and cleared his throat.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lil" and she nodded as she watched him being dragged away by his girlfriend.

A/n: OH MY GOD they almost kissed. Damm that Heather.


	11. Revelations

A/n sadly, only three chapter left. Sniff

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, dammit (maybe if I am good for the rest of the year Santa will leave Danny Pino under my Christmas tree)

Chapter 11: Revelations

Lilly sat back on her couch staring at the blank TV screen. She had almost kissed Scotty, he had almost kissed her, and if Heather hadn't shown up...she didn't know what would have happened. Surely he would have stopped it before they kissed, he was a decent guy and he was dating another woman. But wait, hadn't Scotty been the one to lean in first. No she was imagining things because, if he wanted to kiss her why did he start dating Heather? Wouldn't he have told her by now? She sighed and moved off to the kitchen to get some dinner. The rest of the night she spent turning over every possible reason for him wanting to kiss her in her mind, but they all seemed to lead back to one thought she dare not hope for, that Scotty was in love with her too.

Scotty's dinner with Heather's parents hadn't gone well, he let it slip about Lilly being pregnant with his kid (unsure whether or not it was intentional or not) and it obviously didn't go down to well. Heather told him she was going to go with her parents to visit her sister and would be back in a few weeks. Scotty nodded and also felt somewhat relived. As much as he tried to get over Lilly, she consumed every thought. When he hugged Heather he imagined Hugging Lilly, when He kissed her he imagined Kissing Lilly and when they had sex...well, he couldn't help it.

He took Lilly to her doctor's appointment the next morning and watched in awe as the Dr Harris showed them the little baby, their little baby. Tears filled his eyes as he made out the tiny features on its face.

"See, told you it has your eyes" he said cockily. Lilly smiled up at him

"Have you two decided whether or not to find out the sex?"

"We decided we want to be surprised" Lilly said and Dr Harris nodded

"That's fine" he wiped the excess gel off Lilly's stomach and allowed her to get up "Have you been taking it easy Lilly" he asked, she paused and a sheepish grin engulfed her face

"Not exactly"

"You need to be careful, your blood pressure is still a little too high for my liking and if you don't take it easy the baby won't be able to cope" Scotty turned to face her and rolled his eyes

"Don't worry Doc, she'll be taking it easy if I have to chain her to the desk" he said and Lilly grimaced. "Don't give me that look Lil, this is my kid too" she relented and allowed him to steer her out of the exam room.

"You hungry Scotty?" She asked

"Starvin"

"Did you want to grab some lunch?"

"Sure" they drove over to the little cafe by her apartment, the one they used to go every Sunday when they were just partners and friends.

"Hey you two, long time no see" the waiter said "wow, really long time" he said as he noticed Lilly's bump "You two finally got together, we were all betting on how long it would take you" he said

"Shut up Phil and just bring us the usual" Scotty said and the waiter chuckled, going back inside.

"We could have gone somewhere else" Lilly said but Scotty shook his head.

"Nah, I kinda miss comming here every weekend with you" Lilly smiled

"Me too" Phil brought out their sandwiches and drinks and Lilly and Scotty started talking just like old times.

"You thought of any baby names?" he suddenly asked her

"Kind of, I like Sarah or Lucy for girl's names"

"I was thinking of some boy's names, I like Charlie or Jake "

"Yeah me too"

"I guess we have to wait and see what it looks like" Scotty said and he reached across the table and placed his hand on hers and the warmth spread through her entire body

"Guess so"

After lunch Scotty drove her back home and came around to help her out of the car.

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure Lil, what?"

"Well Mike's already painted the nursery, I think Allie volunteered him but I got the crib yesterday and I was going to put it together myself but when I opened the box all the instructions were in Spanish so I was kinda hoping..." Scotty chuckled

"Sure Lil"

"Thanks" he followed her up the stairs and into her living room "The nursery in the room next to mine" Lilly said shrugging out of her coat and hanging it up on the hook. Scotty proceeded to the small room which Lilly had chosen to paint a pale yellow colour.

"It's beautiful Lil" he said and she smiled

"I like it, the box is over there" she pointed to the corner at the cardboard box with bits of cot hanging out.

Scotty set to work assembling the white cot and one hour later it was done. "There all done"

"Thanks Scotty, I knew I kept you around for a reason" Scotty chuckled

"Thanks Lil"

"The baby's kicking again" she said and he crossed the room and put his hand on her belly

"That doesn't hurt?" he asked as he felt the internal assault, she shook her head. Scotty stared deep into her eyes and she smiled.

"What?"

"Nothin, it's just pregnancy suits you Lil. You look amazin"

"Really? I think I am fat"

"Nah, your gorgeous" he raised a hand and tenderly stroked her cheeks. The heat from his hands warmed her heart and she took a small step towards him. Scotty lowered his head towards hers and their lips meet. Lilly moaned softly as Scotty pulled her against him and he wrapped his arms around her. Scotty's phone rang and they broke apart, checking the caller ID he sighed "I should take this" he said and he flipped the phone open "Hey Heather" and he walked out of the room. Lilly ran her hand over her face, she just kissed him and then his girlfriend rang, his GIRLFRIEND Dammit Rush she admonished herself.

Scotty came back a few minutes later and she felt him standing beside her. "Lil, bout that kiss"

"You should go Scotty"

"But..."

"You have a girlfriend Scotty, we can't do this, please just go" Scotty sighed and turned on his heel.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said and she nodded. When she heard the front door close she sunk down against the wall and started to cry.


	12. Problems And Solutions

Chapter 12: Problems and solutions

Lilly entered her seventh month of pregnancy, she and Scotty acted like nothing was happening between them even though when they were alone together, they had the overwhelming desire to kiss each other.

Lilly was working half days, partly to try and de-stress and partly because he wanted to avoid seeing Scotty. One morning after Lilly finished an interview, she was on her way to the breakroom when she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen and she doubled over.

"Lil?" Stillman walked out of the breakroom and towards her "Are you okay?" She shook her head and collapsed to the ground.

"Call an ambulance" Jefferies yelled running over to her

"Scotty" she whispered

"Someone call Scotty" Stillman called

"It's too early" she moaned as she felt a contraction ripping through her body.

The EMT's arrived and pulled Lilly onto a stretcher. Stillman followed after them concern and worry etched all over his face as he watched his favourite Detective being wheeled away.

They arrived at the hospital soon after and Dr Harris appeared at her side.

"Lilly, it's Dr Harris"

"Please no, it's too early" she groaned

"It is going to be okay Lilly" the nurse hooked her up to monitors and a drip. "I am going to give you something to stop the contractions" Lilly nodded and groaned again.

"Where's Scotty?" she yelled

"I am here Lil" Scotty said and he came running over to her and took her hand "its okay Lil, Its going to be okay". The contractions levelled out and stopped. "Lilly, I going to have to keep you on bed rest at least until you reach thirty-five weeks"

"What? That's over a month away" She exclaimed

"She'll do it, I take care of her" Scotty said forcefully and Dr Harris nodded.

"I'll go and draw up the discharge papers" he said and he left.

Scotty stood up and started to pace, she could tell he was angry.

"What the hell Lil, you were supposed to be taking it easy"

"I was"

"You did that god damm interview after I asked you not to" He was fuming

"The baby's is going to be alright, so would you stop yelling at me I know I screwed up"

"It's not just the baby Lil; I thought I was losing you too" He said and he turned to face her, she saw tears in his eyes "When Kat called me, all I heard was you were being taken to hospital, I thought you been shot or something. All I kept thinking was that I can't lose you because..." he trailed off and ran a hand through his hair "Because I am in love with you". He walked over to her bed and sat down. "I know you don't feel the same way about me but I can't keep it in anymore, I love you"

"You love me?"

"Yes" she smiled and grabbed his hand

"I love you too"

"What?" she smirked at the look of look on his face

"I love you too" he smiled

"Oh thank god" he exclaimed and he leant down and captured her lips in a kiss, so passionate that she was glad she was lying down because she could feel her legs go weak.

"Wait" she said pulling away from him "What about Heather?"

"Yeah I know, but you're the one Lil. I love you" she felt tears of joy spilling out of her eyes and down her cheeks and he wiped them away. "I want you to come and stay with me, so I can look after you" but she shook her head.

"You can't have pets in your building and I won't leave the girls" she said

"Well then I guess I'll have to move in with you then" he said cockily and she grinned

"Guess so" he kissed her again

"I'll be right back okay"

"I am not going anywhere" he grinned and walked out of the room.

That night Scotty helped her home and carried to her bedroom. "You know I can still walk" she said as he placed her on the bed.

"You're supposed to take it easy, you heard what Dr Harris said" he kissed her forehead "I am going to get you something to eat" she rolled her eyes and him but he just chuckled "You know your cute when your being stubborn" and she hit him with her pillow which only made him laugh harder as he left.


	13. Bed Rest

Chapter 13: Bed Rest

Scotty's breakup with Heather...well it didn't go well, he took her out to dinner to tell her. Thinking that she wouldn't make a scene in public, he was wrong. Needless to say he could never go back to that restaurant again.

When he got back to Lilly's place he collapsed on the bed beside her and groaned. She rolled over and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"That was hell" he said covering his face with his hands

"Oh poor baby" she said sarcastically and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Its not funny Lil, she threw her plate at me. Nearly took my head off" Lilly giggled again and draped her arm across his waist, pillowing her head on his chest.

"That woman had crazy eyes" she murmured snuggling into his side. Scotty chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him and he sighed contentedly.

"How you two going?" he asked, his eyelids drooping

"Were okay" she whispered and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Lilly woke up the next morning and rolled over. "Scotty?" she called. He stepped out of her bathroom, wearing only his work pants and a towel draped around his neck, having just shaved. Her eyes travelled over his well muscled chest.

"Yeah babe" Maybe it was the hormones but he look good enough to eat. Scotty smiled and crossed the room, leaning down he kissed her and she inhaled the spicy sent of his cologne.

"Mmmmm, you smell good" she said and he grinned against her lips. "Do you have to go to work today, can't you stay here" he shook his head

"Sorry Lil"

"But I am going to be so bored" he chuckled again.

"I'll come back at lunchtime to check up on you" He crossed to the cupboard and took out a clean shirt. He turned to face her "If you're good, I'll bring you back a case file" she picked up the pillow beside her and threw it at him. "Those hormones are making you cranky again?" he teased throwing it back at her.

"I hate you" she pouted

"No you don't, you love me" he walked back over to her, buttoning up his shirt. She rolled her eyes as he kissed her again. "I love you Lil"

"I love you too" and she watched as he grabbed his coat and tie and leave her bedroom.

Lilly spent the day staring at the TV, God day time Television sucks she though as she clicked it off. Maybe she should read all those books she'd bought and had never got around to reading. So she snuggled up in bed with Tripod and Olivia and cracked open one of the book that lay in a pile by her bed.

True to his word Scotty came back to check on her and he brought a case file with him.

"Had to sneak this past Boss" he said handing it to her and he laughed as her face lit up. Scotty handed her a bag with her lunch. "Brought you something to eat" she smiled and opened it

"Turkey and salad on rye" he nodded "My favourite"

"I know" he quickly kissed her forehead and sank down on the bed beside her. She placed the case file and sandwich on the bedside table and rolled over to face him and absently played with his tie. "You know what I want?" she asked and he didn't miss the slight seductiveness in her voice.

"What?" He said turning to face her. She moved her hand up to his collar and slowly started to loosen his tie. "Lil, we shouldn't Dr Harris says...we can't...you know, he says it can cause you to go into labour" Lilly's hand dropped from his neck and she raised an eyebrow.

"You asked him about that?"

"I was just...curious is all" she chuckled and moved in to kiss him. "I have five more weeks of bed rest, and then..." her hand moved lower down his chest to his belt.

"Definitely" he replied and he kissed her again. "I've gotta get back to work" Lilly groaned as he rolled off the bed. Straightening his tie he picked up his coat "I'll see you tonight" she nodded.

"I love you Scotty"

"I love you to Lil" he kissed her quickly "it's gonna be a long five weeks" she nodded

A/N: Okay last chapter up next


	14. About Time

A/n: Last Chapter

Chapter 14: About Time

Scotty opened the front door and let Dr Harris in.

"Hey Doc, I think Lil will be glad to see you. She's going stir crazy" Dr Harris chuckled and followed him to the bedroom.

"Hello Lilly, how you feeling this morning?"

"Extremely well rested" she said sarcastically and he grinned

"Well let's see how baby is doing"

After he examined Lilly he determined that she was free to go back to resume normal activity, within reason and that the baby was big enough and developed enough that if it was born it would be okay. After Scotty showed Dr Harris out he returned to her.

"So now that you been released did you wanna do something. We can go for a walk later, it's nice out" Lilly got off the bed and walked over to him.

"There is only one thing I wanna do" she said and her hands slid under his jacket and shoved it from his shoulders. Scotty grinned and lowered his head towards hers capturing her lips in a smouldering kiss. She tugged him backwards towards the bed and he wrapped his arms around her and she moaned softly melting into his arms. Scotty broke away and she groaned

"I am sorry Lil, I promised Boss I wouldn't be late" Lilly's hands moved down his chest and loosened his belt and she slid her hand into his pants.

"Why don't you call in sick" she whispered and he moaned softly as he felt her fingers slip into his boxers. He grabbed her wrist to stop her and stepped back from her. Scotty took his phone from its holster and pressed the speed dial button.

"Hey Boss, it's me. I am not really feeling to good, I am gonna stay home today"

"I see, Lilly's about thirty-five weeks pregnant today isn't she?" Stillman asked knowingly

"Errrr yeah, Doc gave her the all clear this mornin"

"Uh-huh, well I guess we will see you tomorrow then"

"Sure"

"Goodbye Scotty" he said and Scotty couldn't help notice a touch of amusement in his voice.

"Bye Boss" Scotty flipped his phone closed and tossed on the bedside table.

"Now, where were we?" he asked moving closer to her and she smiled as he stepped into his arms

A few hours later they lay in bed in each other's arms. Lilly suddenly sat up and winched.

"You okay Lil?" Scotty asked and she nodded.

"I think the baby's comming" she felt a sharp pain "Scratch that, the baby is comming" Lilly tried to get off the bed but the contraction was strong. Scotty jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes; he ran around to her side of the bed and helped her into some clothes. When she had a reprieve from the sharp pain, Scotty helped her to his car and they drove to the hospital so quickly that it felt like he was breaking the land speed record. An orderly met them at the car with a wheelchair and Scotty helped her into the chair and followed them into the hospital.

"Well I didn't expect you to see you so soon" Dr Harris said

"I think I over did the exercise this afternoon" she said and Scotty averted his eyes and Dr Harris smiled.

"Well, let me just check how your going" he said

"I better go call everyone" Scotty said and he pressed a kiss to her forehead and left the room.

It didn't take long for everyone to show up at the hospital and soon the small family room was filled with anxious family and friends all anticipating the arrival of Lilly's and Scotty's baby. Lilly was having a tough time coping with the contractions, the pain was worse than when she had gotten shot. She squeezed Scotty's hand so hard that Scotty could have sworn she'd break it.

Dr Harris checked on her periodically, but it seemed at least to Lilly to be taking forever.

"Should only be an hour or two more Lilly" she groaned loudly.

"It's okay Lil" Scotty soothed and Lilly whined as Dr Harris left.

"Why is this taking so long" she exclaimed

"I am sorry baby" he pressed a kiss to her check "Can I get you anything?"

"Drugs" she said and he chuckled and nodded

"I go talk to Doc" he said and he stood up and left the room.

Kat knocked on the door and she looked up "Hey Kat" she said wearily

"Hey, how you coping?"

"Awful" she replied and Kat smiled.

"I remember Veronica's birth, it was worse than when I got shot" Lilly groaned again "But the minute I saw that little pink screaming baby...I feel instantly in love with her and it will be that same with you Lil"

Another contraction ripped through her body and Kat took her hand "THIS IS ALL SCOTTY'S FAULT" She screamed and Kat chuckled.

Two hours and an epidural later Dr Harris told her she was finally ready.

"Oh thank god" she moaned and she tightened her grip on Scotty's hand.

"Okay Lilly, on next contraction I want you to push, okay?" Lilly nodded and felt another contraction overwhelming her. She gritted her teeth and pushed screaming loudly.

"Your doin great Lil" Scotty whispered

"Shut up" She yelled and he chuckled

Almost half an hour later a piercing cry filled the room and Lilly fell back against the pillows.

"Congratulations Lilly, It's a boy"

"A boy" she smiled "We have a son" she said and he kissed her forehead

"He's beautiful Lil"

"You wanna cut the cord Scotty?" Dr Harris held out the scissors and he took them. Then nurse placed her baby on her chest and she stared down at him.

"Hey little guy" She whispered and brushed a finger over his cheek; the baby turned his head and stared into her eyes.

"Scotty, I can't believe it" she whispered

"He is amazin" Scotty said and he lowered his head to kiss his son's forehead.

"Do we have a name for this little one" The nurse asked

"Charlie" Lilly said "Charlie James Valens"

"You sure you want him to have my last name?" Scotty asked and she looked up at him.

"Of course, he's your son"

"We are just going to take him for a bit and get him all cleaned up, you get some sleep and we'll bring him back a bit later" the nurse said and she took Charlie and carried him out of the room.

"I am so proud of you Lil" Scotty said and he kissed her softly on her lips "I love you" he said

"I love you to Scotty"

Scotty climbed up on the bed beside her and she draped an arm over his stomach, pillowed her head on his chest and soon she was fast asleep.

Scotty must have drifted off to because the next thing he knew Lilly was kissing him and he opened his eyes.

"Hey, sorry. I guess I fell asleep"

"That's okay, their gonna bring Charlie in, maybe we should get everybody in here so he can meet his extended family" Scotty yawned and got off the bed.

Later that night when everybody else had left, and Scotty looked down at the plastic cot and saw his son sleeping peacefully, he realised this was all he wanted in his life. He wanted Charlie and he wanted Lilly for the rest of his life. He wanted to grow old with her, maybe have more kids, watch them grow up and have kids of their own. Scotty crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Lil" he whispered and she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Is there something wrong with Charlie?"

"No, he's sleepin"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I needed to as you somethin" he said softly.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

Lilly glanced up at the clock and then back at him "You woke me at one in the morning to ask me to marry you?"

"Can you think of a better reason?" Lilly smirked and shook her head.

"No, I can't" and she raised herself off the bed and kissed him.

"So, are you gonna answer my question?"

Lilly thought for a few moments and then nodded "Yes, Yes Scotty I'll marry you" Scotty broke into a wide smile and kissed her passionately.

"I love you" he murmured against her lips.

"I love you too" and she moved over so he could lie down next to her, Scotty wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close "You are the love of my life Lilly Rush" and she raised her head to look him directly in his eyes. "And you are the love of mine Scotty Valens" they shared one last kiss before sleep claimed them, finally together.

The end

A/n: Well that's it, Lilly and Scotty are together and they are getting married a perfect way to end this story. I'd like to thank all those that have review, It makes me happy when I hear back that you like my stories. So thankyou once again

DPIH


End file.
